unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Wabowarigi Attacks!
Wabowarigi Attacks is the fifth episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Summary After he escapes, Wawario finds the Wa-Machine and fuses with Bowarigi, becoming Wabowarigi. What is this mysterious machine and who is this Bowarigi character? Stay tuned to find out! Script Scene 1 Wawario is running down the street, with Dry Bones, Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About, Wario, and Waluigi all chasing him. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): Get him! He will make a valuable minion! Note: Dry Bones always talks by clacking his bony mandibles together and making a sound akin to a pair of castanets. His speech appears below him via subtitles. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: What? Am I not good enough for you? Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About pushes Dry Bones, causing him to trip and fall into the road. His head falls off, but his body gets up and keeps running. DRY BONES (Head alone): Hey! You'll pay for that! WALUIGI: Get outta 'ere, you! Waluigi pushes Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About into the road as well, where Dry Bones' head has already begun to hop towards him. WARIO: That takes care of them! Now, let's catch that evil "me". Scene 2 Suddenly, Wawario stops. The others come to a screeching halt behind them as Wawario notices something on the ground. It looks like a blender. WAWARIO: Ha HA! Wawario opens the top of the machine...and is sucked in. The blender turns on and begins to make grinding noises. WARIO: WHOA! WALUIGI: WHA??? Just then, Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About grabs Dry Bones' head and throws it at Wario and Waluigi. It misses and lands in the blender. DRY BONES: Aaaaaaaaa... SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Hey! That's the Wa-machine! WARIO: The wha-machine? SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: No! The Wa-machine! WARIO: Let me see it. He grabs it, lifting high above the head of Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About, and reads the inscription on the screen on the front of the blender. WARIO: Con...hmm...con...Con? Like a convict? Hey, this thing is evil! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: NO! Let me read it! WARIO: Fine... SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Let's see..."Contents of Wa-Machine: Wamario x1, Wawaluigi x1, Wabowser x1, Dry Bones Heads x2. Setting: Fusion." Two Dry Bones' heads?! How? Suddenly, the machine blows its top. Out of it comes a guy in a hat and Bowser shell, surrounded by floating Dry Bones' heads. GUY: I am Wabowarigi. I will use my floating skull-like minions to attack. Therefore, you should probably run. WARIO: Ha! I don't think so! Bring it on! Scene 3 An epic fight ensues. The Dry Bones' heads swirl around Wabowarigi, defending him. WARIO: Come on! Fight like a real man! WABOWARIGI: Fine. I will. The Dry Bones' heads morph into a tennis racket with an "L" on it. WALUIGI: Hey! That looks just like my tennis racket...except it's made of bones...and the "L" is right-side-up... All of a sudden, Wabowarigi spits fire. It hits Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About at point-blank range, roasting him as the Wa-Machine falls out of his hands. Wario picks it up. WARIO: Huh? What's this say? WALUIGI: Let me seeEEEEEEEEEE! Waluigi yelps as Wabowarigi tries to spit fire at him, singing his hat. WARIO: Here, take it! I'll hold this guy off! Waluigi grabs the Wa-Machine as Wario launches into a fistfight with Wabowarigi. WALUIGI: Hmm..."Setting: Clone." "Setting: WaClone." What do these all do?! By now, Wabowarigi has started to beat Wario over the head with his tennis racket. WALUIGI: Oh, I've got it! "Clone" makes a copy, "WaClone" makes a Wa-copy such as myself or Wario, and..."UnWaClone". Hm. This should be interesting. Just as Wabowarigi finally knocks Wario to the ground, Waluigi presses a button on the Wa-Machine and throws it at Wabowarigi, covering his eyes. Wabowarigi knocks it back with his tennis racket just as Wario gets back up again, hits the Wa-Machine into the air, and causes it to sail over Wabowarigi's tennis racket and land on his head, sucking him in. Another explosion catapults Wabowarigi into the air, along with an estranged copy of him known as Bowarigi. BOWARIGI: Halt, miscreant! I, Bowarigi, will be the one to do you in! WABOWARIGI: Just try! WARIO and WALUIGI: This should be fun. The screen fades to black as the words "To be Continued" appear on the screen. Moral Don't mess with Wa-Machines. Trivia This is Wabowarigi's only appearance in any form that gives him the ability to attack with Dry Bones' heads. Later, these morph into Wabowarigi's better-known weapon: his tennis racket. Category:Episodes